Angel With A Shotgun
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: 'You give her a shotgun and she'll take down anyone in her way.' Shizuo look startled at Shinra. 'But she's an angel.'
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuo Heiwajima was trying to live a normal life. That is until a girl from his graduating class turns up one night. Will he be able to resist her graceful charm, or will he fall victim to her spell.**

* * *

_"Everything happens for a reason." She looked at me and smiled a bit. "And now that you know my secret, you own me." She giggled and skipped away from me, like I had asked her to prom or something. That was the last time I ever saw Kiyori Morishita._

* * *

"Shizuo-chan!" That annoying voice called out my name. Izaya. God I hate him.

"What do you want?" I said, my eyebrow twitching.  
"There's a girl who just came into town... I think you might know her." He smirked and looked at me deviously.  
I knew I'd just end up in a fight, so I walked back to my apartment building. I walked in, to be greeted by silence and an eerie feeling.

I had just finished my dishes when i heard a knock at my door. I had changed into a pair of jeans and my green hoodie from high school. I'm suprised it still fits. I walks over and opened the door to see a pair of bright green eyes, and a mass of blond, pink, and blue hair.  
"Shizuo..." My breath caught in my throat.  
"Morishita." She was soaked. Her green hoodie, the one I bought her as a graduation present, dripped on to the halway floor. Her sneakers where off and in her hands. She was wearing bright pink shorts, and no socks. She never wore socks. I stepped aside. and without saying anything she quietly slipped inside.  
"I have some spare clothes." I walked into my room and found a red sweater and some of my old boxer shorts. I walked out and handed them to her. "You can change in my room."  
She silently nodded and walked into the room closing the door. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some of the left over pizza, and put it on a plate. She came out with her sopping wet clothes. We said nothing as I took them and threw them in the wash. There wasn't a need, but maybe it would help kill the silence a bit. I sat on the couch as she poked at the pizza.  
"Shizuo I..." She stopped herself.  
"Why are you here?" My voice was colder than I intended.  
She hesitated... a minute passed. "I was in town and-" I stopped her.  
"Thats the lamest excuse you could think of?" She giggled and looked at me, with that goofy lopsided grin of hers. It disapeared as she started to talk  
"I was taking care of my mother... when she left the stove on. I was at work, and she fell asleep waiting for the tea to finish... The house caught on fire. I got home, and the first thing I saw was her lying on the stretcher... half of her body burnt. I had to leave. I found my self in shibuya, then back here." She pulled her knees to her chest. "This was the adress Izaya gave me. He said the person living here would take me in. If i had know it was you I..." I cut her off, putting my finger to her mouth.  
"Kiyori... You left me, after saying you were mine." I looked at her, a thousand emotions swimming in her eyes. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't help you." I pulled her close to me. We stayed like that... a minute passed. Then five. And before either of us knew it, we were both asleep on the couch. I held her close to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and for a minute I forgot where I was. I looked up to see Shizuo sleeping, his arms around me. I silently wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed my clothes from the washer. They were damp, but they smelled fresh, unlike the wet dog smell I aquired in the rain last night. I put them in the dryer, and started it, before picking up the untouched pizza. I took a bite, and I realized how hungry I was. I ate both slices, before picking up the plate and cleaning it. I turned around and saw Shizuo standing behind me, his half smile, half smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" I said as he stepped towards me.

"You should wear my clothes more often." He moved closer until his face was inches from mine.

"Shizuo I hardly think-" I was cutoff by the warmth of his lips. I felt a rush surge through me, one that I hadn't felt in years.  
He pulled away quickly, and turned around muttering. "shit. shit. shit. shit. shit."

I blushed wildly. "I'm going to use your shower." I hurried off the his bathroom. His cussing was drowned out by the water rushing. I shedded the sweater and boxers, and stepped in, shivering as the hot water hit me. I stood there for a minute... maybe more. I lost track of time as I stood under the water, letting it run down my bare skin. My face was flushed from the heat, and soon I found myself wanting Shizuo in here with me... Just like the night he discovered my secret. I shook the thoughts from my head and put some of his shampoo in my hair. It felt nice. Being under the steady stream of water. I rinsed my hair, and shut the water off, stepping out. I wrapped a towel around me and looked up to see Shizuo standing in the doorway, his face bright red. He quickly closed the door, and left me there, wondering what he was doing. I stepped out as the dryer went off. I grabbed my clothes and walked back to the bathroom. I changed into my lacey black underwear and bra, and my pink shorts. My shirt and hoodie still weren't quite dry yet. I walked out and heard a grunt. Curious I stepped towards Shizuos door. It was slightly cracked and I peered in, then stepped back like a child who had walked in on her parents going at it. I silently walked towards the dryer, putting my hoodie and shirt in on the lowest level. Shizuo walked out, dressed in a bartenders uniform, his hair not quite so messy.

"I'm going to work." He said slipping on his shoes. "Theres a spare key under the mat. I'll see you later." He walked out shutting the door behind him. I sat on the couch, feeling strange.

"I wonder if Shinra is busy."

* * *

I pulled on my black tanktop, and put my hoodie on my arm, walking out and locking the door behind me. I grabbed the key from under the mat and stuffed it into my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I walked down the hall, typing a text message to Shinra.

_Hey, You busy today?_

I waited patiently in the elevator. My phone buzzed slightly

_No. Want to meet up and have breakfast?_

_Yea!_

I quickly sent my reply, and walked out of the bulding.

_Meet me at Russia Sushi._

_Alright. Sushi for breakfast :)_

I closed my phone, walking towards the sushi place I'd seen on the way here. I pulled out my bright pink and green headphones and plugged myself into my MP3, listening to some american bands.

I had been walking for five minutes now before I found the Russian man in front of the Sushi place. He handed me a flyer and I took it graceously. I walked inside, and sat down in a small booth. As I waited for Shinra, I started to notice things I hadn't before. I always wore the ring Izaya gave me. It was two rings technically, connected by a chain. One ring, was like a piece of armor. I was wearing the pink bell collar Celty gave me for my 16th birthday. My ear peircings where alternating, green and pink. My midriff was showing a bit, revealing a cute pink and green Cameo belly peircing. I had changed alot... would he recongize me, with my hair dyed the way it is? As I sat there fidgitting with my Mp3, I didn't notice a man standing next to me, until he cleared his throat. I looked up and smiled, my lopsided goofy grin.

"Shinra" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Long time no see." He let go and sat across from me.

"Yea" Simon brought us sushi and we began to eat.

"Where do you work?" I hadn't thought about telling the boys that. so I said what I normally do.

"You want the truth? Or my make believe job?" I said swallowing down another piece of sushi.

"Both." Shinra smiled at me.

"I work for a black-light district. I'm in charge of handling the people who know to much." My voice dropped and i felt overwhelmed. "I just give them the orders. I rarely have to go out myself but, it sucks when you have to target your own mother." Shinra looks at me and popped another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Well enough sadness, lets eat! then we can go see Celty." I smiled and we sat there eating sushi, having little chats about everything.

* * *

We Walked out, and started the journey to Shinra's Apartment. Along the way he kept making small comments, Like how I haven't grown since Junior High, and how I've never had my hair as long as it is now. As he was talking I slipped on my hoodie, and we entered a large apartment building. He flung open a door, and we entered. Celty saw me, before I saw her, and next thing I know, I'm being lifted into the air like a rag doll.

"Waoh! Celty calm down!" Shinra was laughing as Celty put me down.

_Sorry, I was just so excited!_ She always was the avid typer. _You're Wearing it! _It took me a minute to realize she was referring to the collar she gave me. I nodded, making the bell jingle a little. _Me and Shinra were going to see Izaya for lunch here pretty soon. Would you like to join? _I nodded again.

A few minutes later we were out the door and on our way to Izaya's home.

* * *

The Last thing I expected Izaya to do was hug me. As we entered his 'Office', He walked right up, and hugged me.

"I never greeted you properly yesterday Mori-chan." He pulled up my hand and kissed it, causing a blush to rise.

"Izaya, you don't have to. I'm still the same girl from high school." I offered a small smile and he ruffled my hair.

"Maybe, maybe not. but from what I hear, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess haven't you?"


End file.
